


A Parent's fear

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [65]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Child, F/M, character admitting to thinking a child should die briefly, discussion of fears, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Charles Xavier discusses Mary Jane Watson's fears with her
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Amends [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	A Parent's fear

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

A parents fear

She would be glad when reconstruction of New York was far enough along that she and Peter could return home. She knew she should be glad that even though Peter lost a leg he’d survived, they had their daughter back and Osborn was dead and gone he couldn’t hurt them anymore. “Excuse me Mrs. Parker but I can’t help but sense your troubled,” Charles Xavier said as he came up behind her in the silent floating chair. “Forgive me for prying but your emotions are being broadcast very clearly.” He looked out the window. “If you wish to talk about what life may be like now that your husband will have to adapt to his changed condition I have some experience in the matter.”

“That’s not what’s really bothering me,” She said and could tell by his face that he already knew. “I should be in there with my husband holding my baby but I can’t get past the fact that I mourned her loss and she was in that monsters hands.” She looked out the window again. “I keep thinking about everything he could have done to her and I can’t help but worry that...”

“He may have infected her with his evil,” Xavier said after she trailed off unable to say it. “Believe me I know what you are going through.” He produced a small picture of a boy. “Madelyne Prior created this child out of my dna and Magneto’s as a host for the life force of Onslaught.” She recalled that monster who’d attacked the city years ago. “I am ashamed to admit that my first thought when I was given him was that it might be better to smother the life out of him than let him grow up into that monster again.” Xavier shook his head then, “But I have gotten over my fear if I cannot make a difference in this child’s life than my dream is truly dead.” He looked so old then. “I have to believe that we can rise above our origins that I can be the parent that boy needs so when his great power finally manifests that he will know how to use it well.” He turned looking toward the hospital area. “I do not know what troubles you may face with your daughter but I can see she will be loved and have the best parents she could possible have, you simply need to have faith that will be enough to triumph over any legacy Osborn has left.”

“Thank you Professor Xavier,” She said as she thought about what he said. “I should go see my family now.” He nodded and as she walked away she turned back. “If you like you and your son can join us?” 

“I would like that very much,” He said and smiled. She’d seen him on TV before and knew that Peter had a passing familiarity with him but only after talking with him did she see why his X-men would follow him through so much. She headed to see her family she knew her fears were not gone but talking with the older man had helped her to at least start to put them behind her.

The End.


End file.
